


The Reason's

by Ever_Clear3



Series: The Real Reason's [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, first time fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Clear3/pseuds/Ever_Clear3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a night like any other for the Hunters. Dean and Cas are together, but sometimes Deans wonders why. What are Cas's reasons for being with him. God knows why crazy son of a bitch wants to be with him. He drinks, sleeps around, kills. He's the true definition of a sinner. But yet he can never bring himself to tell Cas other wise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason's

Dean knew it was wrong for him to feel this way. He knew he would definitely go to hell just thinking about it, but he just couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop himself every time Castiel came to him. He knew he should turn him away, but he just can’t. He became to addicted to the comfort Cas offered him. Yeah he had Sammy, but this…this comfort was of a different kind. Cas understood him in a way that Sammy couldn’t. He wouldn’t judge him because he was the “Righteous Man”, Dean almost snorted out loud at that. There was no way in hell he was a Righteous Man. Just look at his past, the women he slept with and left behind how much he drank. The list could go on. But the biggest of his sins is what he was doing to Cas right now. 

The angel groaned beneath him and Dean lowered his head to take a bite at the pale skin of Castiel’s throat. The man arched upward forcing their bodies together even more, with a roll of his hips Dean was able to sink further into the tight heat of the other. 

“DEAN” came the strangled moan from both the bite and deeper thrust. He was panting heavily his head pushed into the pillows of the motel. He panted heavily and tightened his legs and arms around the hunter. Dean moaned from the movement. It had caused Cas to tighten around him and made it slightly harder to thrust. Moving his hands to encircle the other waist he moved them into a sitting position with Cas fully seated in his lap. 

Cas threw his head back and moaned loudly. Suddenly Dean was great full that he and Sam decided to not share the same anymore to prevent further embarrassment on Sam’s part and Dean was just a little on the possessive side and didn’t want anyone to see Castiel come apart like this. This was something that was only for his eyes. 

He settled into a rhythm of rocking his hips, pushing Castiel up and letting gravity do the rest with the fall. The angel could do nothing but hold on. He loved it when Dean took control of their sex it just made it all the sweeter for when he came. Dean knew Cas would be coming soon, he could feel the hot channel of Cas’s body become closer to a vise and made the thrust only more rougher. Cas’s body arched violently when a particular thrust hit his prostate and cause him to shout in Enochean. A slight flutter of the wind and Dean noticed Cas’s wings began to feral rest lazily on the mattress. Even though he could not see the wings he knew where they were based on their passed experiences with each other. Wrapping an arm tight around Castiel’s waist, his other hand plunged into where the thick plume of feather’s would be. They felt silky in his hands as they always did and Cas released a cry that was border line murderous from the increased pleasures he now felt coursing through his body. More words garbled English mixed with Enochean filled the room along with the harsh panting of Dean’s breath and his rhythmic thrust. Dean imagined filthy things he wanted to do to his angels wings but know Cas would never forgive him if he dared to do even half the things he thought of at the moment

As the thrust became more brutal and violent Cas threw his head back and thrusted his wings from his person as he screamed his orgasm into existence, Dean himself latched onto the neck now riddled with bite marks and added a new one just at the bottom of his stubble chin, tightening his hold on the feather’s in his grip he growled as he came deep in Cas. Both angel and hunter shuddered and clung to each other as they came down from the high. Cas released his arms from around Dean and he released his grip on the mans wings. Cas slid bonelessly down onto the bed a small but noticeable smile only to Dean was stretched across his face. Still keeping them together Dean took hold of Cas by the waist and maneuvered their bodies to be laying on their side still facing each other. Cas only whimpered a few times when he abused prostate was nudged but mostly remained completely still and let Dean do the work. 

Now looking at each other in the dead of night with only the dim yellow light of outside as a source Dean stared into Cas’s eyes and saw a happiness he never though he’d see in the man. The man who rebelled against Heaven. Killed his own brother and sisters. Nearly fell from grace. And he did it all out of love for him. Dean sometimes saw these as the evidence as to why he’d definitely go to hell. He tucked a lock of sweaty hair behind Cas’s ear. “I love you.” he said leaning forward and whispering into his ear as if it was a secret only for Cas to hear. He didn’t always tell Cas how much he loved him but he made up for it in his actions now.

He pulled back and noticed Cas’s eye’s got a little bluer and that slight quirk of his lips turned of his lips turned into a Mona Lisa Smile. “I love you too Dean” Cas said back. Leaning forward and placing a kiss to the hunters lips before settling back to pillows. If he could get Cas to smile like this and to show such trust and love when he himself never deserved it, then it was okay for Dean to go to hell. For causing a real “Righteous Man” to fall for a sinner like him.

He settled himself down on the pillows, still mindful of his movements as he was in Cas still. He gave no indication as to whether he felt anything, just kept the smile on his face and closed his eyes for sleep. Dean caressed his wings and committed to memory this night. If he died right now and was on that one way ticket to hell, he wouldn’t mind it all; if only to see Cas’s smiling face as he fell into an easy slumber tucked away in his arms for one last time. A smile of his own stretched across his face. Yeah, he was really okay with hell if he had this moment to take with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, feedback is extremely welcomed as long as is its constructive please. :) May be a sequel or more like pre-quel, but I'm unsure yet.


End file.
